Oblivio
by somnum O
Summary: Voldemort ha revivido de las cenizas nuevamente y por fin creó un ingenioso plan que destruirá a Harry Potter y a todo el inmundo mundo mágico de una vez por todas. Un plan perfecto y jamás pensado. D/Hr
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Aplicado a todos los capítulos._

_Les invito a leer ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivio.<strong>

**1. El regreso de Lord Oscuro**

Draco Malfoy se despertó esa mañana con una desagradable sensación en la boca, como si hubiese comido un paquete entero de absurdas grageas de asquerosos sabores. Miraba a todos lados con una sensación de estar en un lugar que no debía, como si volviese a sentirse ajeno a la Malfoy Manor, a su habitación y a su cama. La misma sensación que lo atormentaba cuando Voldemort y los mortifagos se habían instalado allí, paseándose por los pasillos y salones como si fuera su propia casa. Como si volviera a esos tiempos.

Aún con esa desagradable sensación bajó a desayunar, luego de haberse dado un baño de agua caliente y haberse vestido con sus vestiduras negras.

_'Como si fuera a vestir de blanco' _pensó por un segundo irónicamente.

Al entrar al comedor, encontró a su madre sentada, con los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo y sentada completamente tiesa en la silla. Su madre lucía un vestido verde oscuro, que resaltaba sus opacados ojos celestes y su pálida piel blanca.

Narcissa Malfoy seguía igual de hermosa a pesar de haber pasado dos años intentando no mezclarse con la misma escoria en Azkabán al mismo tiempo en que no se volvía loca, pero de lo que no se había recuperado jamás era de la muerte de su padre. El día que Lucius Abraxas Malfoy recibió el beso del dementor y su alma fue absorbida, Narcissa Malfoy murió junto con él, dejando tan solo el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue su madre, aquí, en el mundo terrenal.

Draco, antes de sentarse, dio un suave beso en la frente de su madre, sintiéndola más tensa que de costumbre. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía. Por un momento, escarbó en las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules y sorprendido encontró el miedo y el temor. Narcissa desvió la vista cuando se sintió descubierta y apretó los labios hasta hacerlos una línea.

Draco frunció el ceño y la tomó por los hombros con más fuerza de la que tenía prevista.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Mamá?" preguntó Draco con voz firme y algo ronca por la ansiedad.

Narcissa se negó a contestar, porque estaba segura de que su voz temblaría y se quebraría, rompería a llorar con desesperación y sólo pondría a su hijo en un estado de confusión y alarma.

"Bien. Si te parece, será mejor que lo vea yo mismo" dijo Draco con voz decidida.

"¡No lo hagas!" gimió Narcissa negando con la cabeza, negándose a ver a su hijo a los ojos y alzando todas las barreras mentales que poseía o las que al menos funcionaban "No lo veas de esa manera, no puedes verlo" Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Draco observó como su madre se levantó y caminó temblorosa hasta una biblioteca, la vio sacar su varita y murmurar un hechizo, en donde el librero revolvió varias repisas y levitó una carta hasta él.

"Es de Severus" Le dijo Narcissa con voz débil desde su posición "Léela... será mejor que estés informado"

_'¿Informado de qué?'_

Draco asintió y caminó hasta el sofá de una sala contigua al comedor. Se sentó en él y desplegó la carta arrugada para comenzar a leerla.

_Narcissa:_

_Iré directo al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo. Lord Oscuro aún vive. Nadie sabe de eso excepto yo, Yaxley y Greyback. Te lo había comentado anteriormente, pero estoy seguro de que no lo habrías captado hasta el día de hoy._

_ Lord Oscuro creó un hechizo que sólo el conoce en donde ha tomado parte de las células de su cuerpo y las ha transferido al cuerpo de uno de los hijos de sus subordinados, no diré quién, eso es un dato completamente irrelevante, de modo que a pesar de no ser un horrocrux, eso aún lo mantiene con vida, pero no será totalmente regenerado si yo no hago la otra parte del hechizo en donde sus células tomaran posesión por completo del cuerpo con ayuda de la magia._

_Esta noche, vamos a revivirlo, cuando lo hagamos, prepara a Draco y vengan a la mansión Riddle. Cuando Draco sienta la marca arder, es el momento en que Lord Oscuro comience con la regeneración y los esté llamando._

_Estén listos._

_S.S._

_'¿Está vivo? ¿Qué él está vivo?'_

Draco agradeció estar sentado ya en el sillón, ahora mismo sentía sus piernas débiles e inservibles, temblaban como las de una niñita. _'Patético'_. Arrugó en su puño derecho la carta con furia e ira. Justo cuando las cosas estaban tomando un buen rumbo, otra vez bajaron en picada.

Masculló un insulto entre dientes y se pasó la mano por el pelo con frustración.

_'Tengo que hacer algo'_ Miró a Narcissa que lo miraba con desesperación y la recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando la mujer estalló en llanto y corrió hasta él _'Por mi madre... y por mi'_

* * *

><p>En pequeño Hangleton, ubicada en lo alto de la colina, altiva y aún sobria y tenebrosa, estaba en pie la mansión Riddle, con el aspecto de mansión abandonada por años, con las rejas fuertemente atadas en cadenas y con los muros de piedra llenos de musgo y suciedad. El mejor escondite de todo el mundo mágico, pues supuestamente había sido abandonada por Voldemort y ningún mortífago jamás había puesto un pie allí.<p>

Draco y su madre aparecieron dentro de los terrenos de la mansión Riddle. Estos entraron por la puerta principal y fueron recibidos por un ansioso Avery.

"Son los últimos en llegar, apresúrense, está a punto de revivir" dijo Avery de forma a atropellada y con una sonrisa bailando en los dientes.

Draco asintió y Narcissa lo tomó por el brazo mientras seguían a Avery entre los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos. Pronto llegaron a un salón, en donde todos los mortifagos sobrevivientes a la batalla librada hace algunos meses estaban presentes y en donde también habían caras conocidas, pero en las que reconocía jamás ver en el círculo principal de los mortifagos. Todos miraban impacientes y ansiosos hacia una misma dirección.

Sus ojos grises se centraron en aquel cuerpo sobre aquel mesón. Un cuerpo ataviado en una túnica negra, de tela espesa y ocupada por un adolescente muchacho que se retorcía en el mesón con la cara contraída en una mueca de dolor y abriendo la boca como si estuviera gritando, pero de él no salía ningún sonido.

Severus llegó a su lado y miró con el ceño fruncido al muchacho en la mesa "Está silenciado con un hechizo"

"Estaba gritando como una nena" exclamó Dolohov con una sonrisa burlona, a un lado de Severus. Antonin miró a Draco "Hey muchacho, que bueno que estas aquí, si no yo mismo te hubiera agarrado a crucios y te hubiera arrastrado hasta aquí" dijo aún manteniendo la sonrisa.

"Eso si yo no te los hubiera dado a ti antes, Dolohov" dijo Draco con voz aparentemente tranquilidad, pero con los labios fruncidos en un rictus de molestia "Deja de amenazarme, Dolohov, o yo mismo me encargaré de cerrarte la boca"

Draco observó con placer como cualquier rastro de humor se borró del rostro del mortifago. Dolohov apretó la mandíbula, sacó su varita y estuvo a punto de lanzar un imperdonable al mocoso insolente cuando es detenido por Severus.

"Deja de comportarte como un niño, Dolohov. Al nuestro Lord no le agradará que hayan peleado y menos cuando tiene planes para Draco" le dijo Severus seco.

"Agua fiestas" masculló Dolohov "Yo sólo quería divertirme un rato con el muchacho ¿No es así, Draco?" Sonrió con burla en su dirección, torció los labios y se giró, pasando a llevar a Severus, quien frunció el ceño.

Su padrino se giró hacia él y le miró con una ceja alzada.

"Lo mismo va para ti, Draco. Ahora... sólo hay que esperar a que el señor haga lo suyo" dijo observando nuevamente el cuerpo del muchacho convulsionarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo, en que las marcas en todos los mortifagos comenzaron a arder de una singular forma. El ardor era tal que la piel en los antebrazos comenzó a colocarse roja y las venas se hacían visibles a la vista de cualquiera. Draco tenía las mandíbulas tensas, el ceño fruncido y apretaba firmemente los puños, manteniéndose como podía con el orgullo y la barbilla bien altos. A su lado, Severus estaba de igual manera.

Era increíblemente doloroso. Jamás había experimentado tal dolor con la marca. Era demasiado incluso para él y cuando estuvo a punto de sucumbir y comenzar a gritar para descargarse, Todo cesó.

No hubo más dolor, no habían más quejidos, sólo silencio. En eso, las respiraciones de todos se pausaron, los ojos se abrieron y miraron fijamente como el ser en el mesón se alzaba con parsimonia y miraba a todos lados con los ojos ahora carmesí y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro pálido.

Allí, nuevamente de pie, estaba Lord Voldemort. Riendo a carcajada viva y demente por su logro. No el mayor, de eso Voldemort estaba seguro. El logro mayor venía en camino y él debía estar listo para recibirlo.

Voldemort dejó de reír y mantuvo la sonrisa "Todo ha salido tal y como esperaba" Miró a todos en general y sonrió "Han hecho bien, muy bien en esperar. Esta vez, denifitivamente les aseguro que acabaremos con todo, vengaremos a los caídos en la batalla y a los que han ido a Azkabán y finalmente... los mataremos a todos."

Draco se estremeció al igual que el cuerpo de su madre a su lado.

"Está todo planeado, todo perfectamente calculado" siseó Voldemort, sonrió y Draco se puso alterta cuando los ojos rojos fueron puestos en él y lo miraban con satisfacción "Pero necesitaré de ustedes, Severus y Draco. Acérquense"

Draco no miró a su madre, porque si lo hacía, se debilitaría al ver el -seguramente- terror en sus ojos azules. Caminó junto con su padrino a su lado, pasando entre todos los mortifagos aparentando la tranquilidad y seguridad que no tenía. Al llegar frente a él, ambos se agacharon frente a él, reverenciándole.

"Mi Lord" dijeron ambos a la vez

Voldemort hizo una sonido de aprobación y dejó de mirarlos, para mirar a todos en el gran y lúgubre salón. "Largo. Los llamaré cuando sea necesario y no se atrevan a interrumpirnos" hizo un brusco movimiento de manos en el que todos obedecieron.

Cuando el salón quedó desocupado, Voldemort caminó hasta una silla cercana a la pared y se sentó en ella, observándolos desde allí con sus grandes ojos carmesí.

"De pie" Ordenó y ellos obedecieron "¿Están dispuestos a obedecerme en todo, Severus, Draco?"

"Si mi Lord" dijeron ambos con seguridad.

Voldemort los miró amenazadores "¿Podré confiar en ustedes luego de su traición?" siseó con sorna, mientras tomaba en sus manos su vieja varita y la hacía rodar entre sus largos y huesudos dedos.

Draco se tensó y apretó los puños sintiendo sus cortas uñas encarnarse en su piel. Levantó la barbilla y miró a los ojos de su Lord, sintiendo perfectamente como este entraba en su mente hurgando en sus recuerdos.

"Si, mi Lord" dijo Draco con firmeza, Voldemort asintió sonriendo de una forma extraña.

"¿Qué dices tú. Severus?" preguntó Voldemort con voz suave.

"Por supuesto, Mi Lord."

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Voldemort con malicia "Muy bien. Confio en que esto no saldrá de entre nosotros tres o habrá un castigo para el que me desobedezca" dijo con voz amenazante.

"Si, mi Lord"

Voldemort volvió a reírse con fuerza, asintiendo satisfecho. Era increíble como tenía el 'sí' para todo. Nadie desobedecía sus ordenes y todos eran como fieles perros esclavos que hacían sólo más fácil su trabajo para llegar a su objetivo. Un objetivo que estaba cerca de cumplir.

"Muy bien, esto es lo que harán" sentenció relamiéndose los labios con excitación.

* * *

><p><em>Hola :) Bueno, de partida, como podrán ver. Snape vive, igual que Dolohov, aunque él igual asesinó a Lupin, aquí Flitwick no metió su varita. Y algunos que murieron se verán que están vivos así que no se extrañen tanto.<em>

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Tiene futuro? Díganme en un rr ;) _

_Acepto críticas, opiniones o contribuciones._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer aplicado para todos los capítulos. Comentarios al final y ahora:_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oblivio<strong>

**2. Credulidad**

Narcissa miró la figura abatida de su hijo en el sillón y suspiró, agarrándose el rostro y sentándose como pudo en una silla cercana. Le temblaban las manos y el labio inferior de una forma desagradable. Toda ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, miedos y temores.

Nuevamente todo se echaba a perder y por como estaba su hijo, ahora probablemente no tenían la oportunidad de engañar a Lord Oscuro. No en esas condiciones. Con ese plan, con su hijo en él y sin Lucius.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse ante el recuerdo de su difunto esposo y de un movimiento quitó sus lagrimas enrabiada consigno misma por ser una mujer tan débil. Ella, que antes había sido el pilar de su esposo y de su hijo, ahora era ella la que debía ser sostenida, la que estaba ciega, la que estaba discapacitada para seguir.

_'No, este no es momento para llorar' _Por supuesto que no era momento para eso. Narcissa se levantó de su asiento y caminó a paso ligero y decidido hasta su hijo.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el Lord, Draco?"

Su hijo levantó la mirada y la observó de soslayo con una expresión de profunda ira y frustración, pero luego dulcificó la mirada y negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba firmemente los puños.

"No puedo decírtelo, está prohibido, pero te iré informando lo que pueda decirte cuando esté allí, mamá"

Narcissa miró confundida a su hijo "¿Allí?"

Draco suspiró, apoyó su espalda en el sofá y miró hacia el techo con la mirada perdida "En Hogwarts, mamá"

* * *

><p>Para cuando ya era 1 de Septiembre, Draco estaba desayunando en la mesa del comedor, cuando su madre entró por la puerta con expresión afligida y llorosa, caminando tambaleante hacia él y con todas las extremidades temblorosas.<p>

Draco se levantó de golpe del asiento y pasando a llevar la mesa, logrando que las cosas en la mesa sonaran y se movieran.

"No ha pasado nada, hijo, siéntate" dijo Narcissa débilemente.

Él obedeció y se sentó camuflando toda la preocupación que sentía por su madre. Habían pasado al menos dos meses con los que no se hablaba con su madre, con los que no la veía y con los que tampoco la buscaba. Desde que le dijo que iría a Hogwarts para poner en marcha su plan contra Potter, su madre se había prácticamente desvanecido en el aire.

La mujer se sentó a su lado, se inclinó hacia él y le acaricio los cabellos con dulzura mientras sollozaba.

"No quiero que te pase nada" dijo Narcissa entre sollozos con la mirada suplicante "No quiero perderte, no quiero que te vayas como tu padre y me dejes sola"

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo su debilidad por un momento. Amaba a su madre y tampoco quería irse, alejarse ni perderla. Por ello, debía ser fuerte, por él y por ella. Debía seguir al pie de la letra el maldito plan y acabar con esto de una vez por todas e intentar no dejarse en evidencia frente a Potter y los demás, aunque sería prácticamente imposible.

Tomó aire y suavemente empujó a su madre por el hombro, mirándola fijamente y con una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

"Ve a pasar unas vacaciones lejos de aquí mamá. Lleva dinero para todo un año y escríbeme cuando hayas llegado" Draco se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se levantó de la mesa "Escúchame muy bien, mamá. No te quedes aquí" la volteó a ver por sobre el hombro "De ninguna forma te quedes aquí. Yo te iré a visitar ¿Oíste?" Vio a Narcissa asentir sorprendida "Bien, es hora de que me vaya ya"

Narcissa volteó rápidamente la cara hacia el gran reloj antiguo en uno de los muros tapizados "P-Pero vas una hora antes..."

"No. Voy atrasado" dijo con cierta ironía. Caminó hasta la puerta y otra vez se giró hacia su madre "Recuerda lo que dije, vete en cuanto yo me vaya. Adiós".

Draco caminó hasta la entrada en donde lo esperaba un elfo con su equipaje. Agarró su gran baúl negro, mirando de reojo a su lechuza negra dormitar en su jaula. Caminó rápidamente fuera de los terrenos de la Malfoy Manor y se desapareció dejando atrás la figura borrosa de su madre mirándolo por una de las ventanas del vestíbulo, agarrada firmemente a un pañuelo blanco.

Cuando dejó de sentir esa sensación de que lo jalaban desde el estómago, abrió los ojos y salió del callejón sucio y oscuro en donde estaba, caminando hacia donde veía un luminoso haz de luz a tan solo unos metros. La luz del sol en ese día despejado le llegó directo a la cara, la gente pasaba por su lado sin tomarlo en cuanta, le pasaban a llevar y habían de esos cacharros metálicos ruidosos y que lanzaban humor por todos lados.

Londres Muggle. Un auténtico suplicio.

Draco Malfoy caminó entre la gente intentando no tocarla, llegó hasta la estación King's Cross y hasta el ya conocido andén nueve tres cuartos, miró la columna por la cual siempre pasaba y la atravesó para encontrarse la estación hacia Hogwarts completamente vacía. No, más bien, casi vacía.

No había nadie, a excepción de la persona a la que buscaba.

'_Siempre tan puntual'_ Sonrió con suficiencia y con marcado desdén y miró fijamente al alrededor. _'Perfecto. Estamos solos'_

Draco se acercó hasta la pequeña figura sentada sobre el baúl. La figura de una muchacha de su misma edad, vestida con ropas muggles, esos llamados vaqueros azules, unos tenis y una camiseta amarilla, el insulto a la moda femenina. Draco torció la boca y la contempló un poco más. Tenía el cabello tomado en una media cola, dejando todos los risos deshechos y alborotados fuera de su cara con forma de corazón. El cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, dejando a a la vista su cuello y clavícula a la perfección.

Ahí estaba. La heroína del mundo mágico, la parte 'femenina' del trío de oro. Hermione Granger, acariciaba distraída el lomo de un horrible gato de color canela de cara achatada con una extravagante cola pomposa.

_'Eso debe ser una abominación para nos animales y los no animales'_ Draco frunció el ceño al ver que el gato le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos y pasó su vista del gato hasta la dueña.

"Granger"

La nombrada se giró hacia a él dando un respingo y mirándole con sorpresa. La vio cerrar la boca firmemente y comenzar a fruncir el ceño.

"Antes de que me insultes o me amenaces Granger" la cortó rápidamente sabiendo lo que pensaba "Yo quería pedir una disculpa... tal vez varias. Por todos los insultos y las cosas que les he hecho a ti y a tus amigos, Granger. Lo siento"

La vio sorprenderse, luego sobrevinieron largos minutos de seria meditación y más tarde, una sonrisa de aceptación.

_'Primera parte del plan, Lista. Fatal error, Granger'_

"Perdonado, Malfoy" dijo ella con voz extrañamente suave "pero si en cualquier minuto nos insultas a mi o a mis amigos, no habrá otro perdón ¿oíste?"

Draco hizo que el insulto que había pensado para ella se quedara en su garganta. Por supuesto. ¿Quién sería Granger sin sus perdones y típicas advertencias? Sólo otra sangre sucia con suerte de estar viva. Había tenido suerte de que Granger era, 'la buena'. Una estúpida Gryffindor de corazón blando. Granger era inocente, para su entera satisfacción, era demasiado ingenua para pensar que él simplemente la estaba engañando.

Porque en eso consistía su misión. En un engaño, en ensuciarse las manos con basura y en volver a traicionar la felicidad suya y de su madre.

Pero era mejor hacer todo eso que a morir a manos de Lord Oscuro a base de interminables crucios. Por eso era él de nuevo. Por eso se estaba comportando como el estúpido mocoso que era antes de la guerra. El que todo aceptaba, al que todos ordenaban y al que secretamente todos humillaban. Y no iba a mentir esta vez sobre su miedo, porque si lo tenía, tenía miedo a morir y a que su madre sufriera por su culpa.

Por eso estaba ahí, para eso. Draco cerró los ojos y se forzó a sonreír.

"Claro, por eso mismo quería invitarte un café para que pasemos el rato mientras esperamos" La vio abrir la boca y él negó con la cabeza adelantándose "Hay mucho tiempo, Granger. Acabo de disculparme por todo y me sentiré ofendido si no aceptas mi invitación y me rechazas"

Sonrió satisfecho cuando ella suspiró, tomaba al gato con un brazo y con el otro tomaba su baúl y lo miraba asintiendo con una sonrisa cansina.

"Está bien, como tu quieras, Malfoy" Ella suspiró y le miró esperando a que se fueran de allí.

_'Segunda parte del plan, En camino'_

Curioso. Resultaba curioso como la gente podía llegar a ser tan crédula, pero en especial, más que sentir curiosidad por ese tipo de personas, sentía asco. Asco de que pudieran existir personas tan manipulables y débiles como ella.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos por un segundo y creyó ver el antiguo destello de desdén, pero debió haber sido su imaginación, pues cuando volvió a fijarse bien en los ojos grises, sólo había la amistad y cordialidad que le ofrecía él. Mentalmente se rió de si misma y comenzó a seguir los pasos de Malfoy que ya avanzaba hacia la columna de ladrillos.

"Hey, Granger" la llamó Draco saliendo de la estación, ella le miró interrogativa "¿No vas a dejar a esa cosa por ahí botada?" dijo apuntando de manera despectiva al gato.

"No es una cosa, Malfoy" dijo Hermione ofendida, escondiendo al animal de la vista del muchacho "Tiene nombre y ese es Crookshanks"

"Sólo te aviso que pueden que no dejen entrar a tu _Crokoshantas_ al café, probablemente piensen que este infectado con un tipo de rabia o con un virus que no ha sido investigado" dijo con cierto tono burlón.

"Muy gracioso Malfoy" bufó Hermione y miró a su gato "No lo escuches, Crookshanks" dijo Hermione sonriendole al gato "tú eres un gato lindo y nadie te impedirá entrar a dichoso café" dijo eso último mirando con molestia a Draco.

Este se encogió de hombros, con un extraño placer recién adquirido.

En tan sólo minutos. Hermione y Draco atravesaban las calles de Londres. Dejando atrás con cada paso, la estación King's Cross. La castaña iba mirando los escaparates de las tiendas distraída, mientras seguía a Malfoy, que mirándola de reojo por sobre su hombro había sacado su varita de entre sus ropas.

'_Es la hora'_ pensó Draco, aferrándose a su varita.

"Hey, Granger" Ella se detuvo y le observó curiosa "Ven, vamos por este callejón, nos ahorramos camino" dijo apuntando un oscuro callejón a su derecha.

"¿Por qué simplemente no nos aparecemos?" preguntó la castaña pasando por delante de él.

'_Tu segundo error, Granger'_ pensó Draco alzando su varita.

Al no recibir respuesta, se volteó hacia Draco y perpleja observó como la punta de esa varita oscura enviaba hacia ella un rayo de magia azul y blanca.

Hermione se encogió cuando el golpe le llegó en el estómago y la expulsaba hacia atrás. Sintió como su agarre en el baúl y en Crookshanks cedía, mientras sus ojos se cerraban cuando un fuerte dolor aplastó su cráneo y luego, todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>Hola. Gracias por sus comentarios. :) Es mi primera vez escribiendo por si no lo mencioné. Así que, en fin, gracias por sus agregados a FF y todo lo demás.<em>

_¿Y les gustó? Díganme en un rr ;3._


End file.
